New Moon Rising
by Ashley13
Summary: My version of NMR, a result to a friend's challenge please R&R!!!


New Moon Rising  
  
By: *~*Ashley M.*~*  
  
Summary: My version of NMR  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything? Why would I be sitting here writing about it? It all belongs to Joss Whedon AKA GOD.  
  
Veruca Disclaimer: Yeah, she dies...but not too horribly.  
  
Tara Disclaimer: She's not in this story, but if she was...she'd probably die...leave...or get hurt...badly...you'll NEVER see a story from me that include Tara and Willow together happy.  
  
A/N: this is a result of a challenge (more info. At bottom) and Tara's not in this story. Sorry for any spelling mistakes   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Willow stared utterly shocked as Oz stood in the doorway, hopefulness in his eyes, and shock in hers. She heard the groups' change of breathing as they saw him also.  
  
"Oz.when did you.why."  
  
"Willow." Oz seemed to not be able to control himself, he walked quickly towards her, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Oz." Tears were starting to well in her eyes, then fall, she held him back, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oz," She sniffed away more sobs, "Oz, when did you get back?"  
  
"Pretty much now." He smiled, tears starting to well in his eyes also.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat sternly, Willow looked up, into her eyes, hatred resided there, nothing else, and she could almost see the deep embers of anger glowing.  
  
Oz also looked up, seeing the same, in almost everyone's eyes.except Anya.  
  
"Oz.can I get you something? Tea perhaps?" Giles, clearly un-easy with this whole thing. Oz didn't blame him; Giles had helped Oz find his way in the far country he'd found his cure in. He slightly smiled.  
  
"I'll pass, maybe later." His eyes wandered back to Willow's. "I need to see you, tonight, alone. Is that okay?" She nodded, wiping away some tears. "Yeah, I guess. Just come over to my place." He smiled once more, walking towards the door. He turned back, looking at the group.  
  
"It was great seeing you all again. Really." He walked through the doorway, closing the heavy door behind him.  
  
Xander walked up front of the group, an angry look on his face.  
  
"Can you believe that jerk! (?) Just waltzing in here after breaking Willow's heart, acting like everything's still alright and expects us to accept him again, make him apart of the group-"  
  
Abruptly, Willow jerked forwards, pushing Xander out of the way forcefully, running out of the door, not bothering to close it behind him.  
  
"Good going Xander." Anya slightly mumbled from her standing spot.  
  
Buffy walked forwards, picking up her leather jacket, and a spare stake, as she past Xander, she semi-forcefully tapped-you could say hit okay, actually, say hit-him him atop the head with the thick stake.  
  
"Ow." Xander gently rubbed his head. "That's gonna leave a mark."  
  
Willow slowly opened her dorm door, Oz on the other side, the same hopefulness in his eyes as the morning events.  
  
"Did you.wanna come inside?"  
  
Oz's lips curled into a grin, showing he had something to tell her.  
  
"Actually, I want you to come outside.I wanna show you something."  
  
Willow nodded in agreement, her face slightly locked in a stern expression.  
  
"Just let me get my coat."  
  
The couple walked out on the lawn, the cold night breeze rippling over their skin.  
  
"Oz.this seems so.Un-real...Like a dream or-"  
  
He turned back to face her, twining a beaded charm that rested upon his hand. His eyes met hers.  
  
"It's not a dream, it's all real." Her looked down a moment, looking like he was debating with himself.  
  
Slowly he looked up again, a small smile on his face, his eyes shining with the reflection of the stars.  
  
"Look up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, just, look up."  
  
She reluctantly glanced upward, wonder dancing within her eyes.  
  
The bright full moon shone down on her face, she almost gasped.  
  
"Oz! The full moon.I.how did you." She looked back into his eyes.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
She quickly pulled him into another warm embrace; he held her back, breathing in the scent of her hair.  
  
"I missed you." Willow whispered, tears coming once more.  
  
Oz fought back his tears, whispering lightly in her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her eyes brightened, she held him closer, Oz doing the same.  
  
"I'm back.for good. And I can be what you need now.that's why I'm here, that's what I want." He continued whispering, not bothering to hide his tears.  
  
"So you know, with the hippo being all jealous of no pants, and the monkey being all 'I mock you with my monkey pants' the camel's feeling all left out because, y'know, he could never fit in any kind of clothing, and the monkey won't lend him his top hat."  
  
Willow giggled as Oz pulled out three animal crackers, depicting their meaning.  
  
"You and those animal cracker's, they'll rot your brain y'know."  
  
"Yeah.but I can't help myself, I'm hooked." She giggled again, she felt like she was in pure bliss, being with her love once more.  
  
She leaned forwards, lying down on the bed, on her side, resting her head on her hand.  
  
"So.what was it like.being with the monks.in.Tibet."  
  
"Oh.intense, very. It was all about keeping your inner cool."  
  
"Great, cause you were such a spas before." They both laughed. Smiles flashing.  
  
"Wow.when did it get so bright out?"  
  
"Yeah, we talked all night."  
  
"Yay, so I didn't have to suffer through any 'All Gemini's to the Raspberry Hats' nightmares again."  
  
"So uh, I'm guessing a manly sized breakfast is in order." She reached forwards, picking up some of the mess they'd made of her bed.  
  
Now was the time.he thought to himself. He gently reached forwards, gently covering her hand with his.  
  
"Or we could.sleep a little.whatever you want." He didn't want to push, he'd never push.  
  
She stared at his hand for a moment, debating with her emotions.  
  
"I.I'm not really sure what I want."  
  
He gently rose himself onto the bed, placing a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"Help me decide."She whispered, a look in her eyes, staring directly into his, she gently pulled him closer, letting him lay her down on the soft mattress.  
  
The scene played in Oz's head, the vivid dream almost real. It was a little different than what actually happened, now the wolf stared down at him, the black eyes almost fiery. Veruca stood across from him, the sultry look in her heavily black eye-lined eyes, her punk-like clothes clinging to her body, her hips slightly swaying, a malicious grin on her face.  
  
"Willow." Oz's lips moved, nothing coming out, his surrounds were like gray swirls of clouds, much like the ghost roads, but no solid ground beneath him. The swirls seemed to create the hardness of the floor, seeming almost as hard as glass.  
  
He tried calling out once more, Willow's motionless, slightly pale, limp body, lying by Veruca's feet.  
  
"Don't worry.she's not got. at least. not yet." Veruca's voice seemed to ring out from every direction, echoing in a chorus. The grin slightly faded, her eyes full a fiery glee.  
  
"No!" Oz's voice still didn't come, but his face did not change, anger and hatred burned in his eyes. He moved forwards, feeling as if he wasn't even touching the ground, swiftly running on air. He jumped forwards, forcefully tackling Veruca to the non-existent ground. Slowly his figures nails elongated, turning pure black, hairs sprouting over his hands and face, his teeth now a jagged mess, his eyes pure ebony.  
  
Within his half-wolf form he clawed with his long talons at her chest, blood spilling. Within a blink of an eye.she was dead.  
  
The hairs disappeared, his finger nails shrinking, his teeth returning to normal, his eyes reverting back to the beautiful blue-green they've always had been.  
  
He dropped backwards, away from her corpse.  
  
His hands started shaking, he buried his head in his hands, his eyes wide.  
  
"I killed her." His voice echoed from every direction, sorry and fear concealed within it.  
  
Oz's eyes shot open, he found himself staring down at Willow, holding her warm petite body on his arms. Her delicate eyelids fluttered open, her face smiling.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
He gently moved his hand forwards, brushing a lock of hair from her cheek, his fingers slightly lingering for a moment. Her eyes brightened. She squirmed slightly, laying her head on his chest, pulling her section of the white sheet a slightly higher. Her eyes closed, a sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"5:00."  
  
Willow shot up, clinging the sheet to her chest.  
  
"5:00!!!(?)" She grabbed at her alarm clock. "Oh my god.I missed all my classes.(!)"  
  
Oz raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Well.that can't be good."  
  
She lowered herself back onto his chest once more, sighing.  
  
He planted a small kiss on her head. She looked up, catching his lips on hers. The kiss seemed to never stop, full of love. His hands caressed her bare shoulders; she ran her fingers through his hair, gently keeping him close.  
  
"Oh! I.sorry!" Buffy swiftly walked into the room, quickly whipping around, covering her eyes with her fingers. Willow pulled away, clinging even more tightly at the sheet.  
  
"Buffy! What are you.I mean, I thought with the patrolling and all you wouldn't be back so soon.and." Oz sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm guessing that's my cue to leave."  
  
Willow's eyes were slightly saddened, she looked down nodding.  
  
"I'll, uh, just be right back." Buffy slipped through the dorm room door, closing it behind her, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Willow wrapped the sheet around her, looking at Oz, about a few feet away, already sporting his khaki cargo pants.  
  
"Hey, you don't want me hanging around all night do you?"  
  
"Yes, Yes I do! And besides Buffy's probably just picking up some supplies, she's probably going to go back to Riley's."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, smiling at her.  
  
"You can't just leave me, I'll never be able to sleep tonight.I'll miss you too much."  
  
Oz finished slipping on his white t-shirt, walking over to Willow.  
  
"Trust me.I wouldn't be able to sleep either." He gestured towards the window, an almost full moon shone in the night sky.  
  
"Even though I don't go all wolfie, I'm still kinda hyper through the night."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow, giving him an inquisitive look.  
  
"Ha-ha, joke taken." She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Can I at least come with you?"  
  
He looked at her, nodding his head.  
  
She smiled with glee, jumping up from the bed, moving towards the closet.  
  
The door opened, Buffy stepped in, seeing Willow and Oz-both fully clothed- locked in a tight embrace, lips pressing together.  
  
Suddenly Buffy noticed something she hadn't before, she glanced out the window, seeing the moon. Buffy gasped.  
  
"The moon.Oz.why are you still.Oz."  
  
The couple broke off their kiss, still locked in the embrace.  
  
Willow looked at her friend.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Found a cure" Oz put in.  
  
"Apparently not that long." Willow put in, pulling Oz out of the dorm.  
  
"See you later Buffy!"  
  
"Yeah.later."  
  
The slayer suddenly felt rejected, she didn't even get a decent goodbye from her best friend. Slowly, Buffy walked over to her desk, popping in a recorded tape of a few episodes of her new favorite soap opera 'One Life To Live'.  
  
The night air blew across their skin; Oz wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulder, letting her lean into him.  
  
"I never noticed how beautiful the moon could make this park." Oz trailed off, looking upwards.  
  
"Yeah, I guess spending most of your life fearing it kinda puts it in the 'not pretty category'" He held her tighter. This park had always been beautiful, but when the moon was casting it's eerily beautiful silver glow over everything, it seemed to make everything look like it'd been magicked.   
  
The couple stopped at a small empty gazebo, a few strands of small lights strung around the small gazebo. Oz offered his hand, which she gently took, letting him lead her in. They took a seat on one of the white wooden benches. Oz leaned in, his lips in kissing distance from hers.  
  
"Osbourne."  
  
Oz pulled back abruptly, recognizing the voice, and scent.  
  
He silently swore under his breath, standing up and leaning over the railing facing the direction the voice had come from.  
  
"Cain, you're not supposed to be here. Leave, now!" Oz's voice never rose, but anger was being unleashed within his words.  
  
"Cain." Willow whispered under her breath, standing up, placing a hand on Oz's shoulder.  
  
A figure emerged from the bushes, wearing a long trench like coat, the necklace of teeth hanging from his neck.  
  
"Very good wolf." Cain suddenly revealed a large riffle from behind his back, pointing it towards the couple.  
  
"Let's see if you can get past this." He pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet raced towards Willow.  
  
"No!" Oz jumped in front of her, the bullet planting it self in his chest.  
  
"Oz!" Willow fell to the ground next to Oz. The bullet hadn't touched his heart, but was stuck maybe an inch or two above it.  
  
"Oz!" His open, blank staring eyes stared back at her. Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks, she tried to stop the flow of blood with her hand, doing nothing but straining her skin.  
  
"Oz! Oz can you hear me?!? Please.Oz."  
  
Cain, obviously disappointed, whipped around, turning back into the bushes, running away.  
  
Oz tried to move his arm to touch Willow, but finding himself unable to do so, he couldn't even speak. He wished he could've been dead for this moment. His heart shattering at the sight of his love sobbing, her voice becoming hoarse. He felt tears well around his brims; unable to feel them roll down his cheeks.  
  
There was no flash retelling his mind of his own life as the bullet first struck, no sudden divine inspiration about the things he could or should have done to make his life better. All he felt was the agonizing pain of the small trinket push through his body.  
  
Breathing started to become slightly more difficult, the air escaping his lips silent, barely detectable.  
  
"Oz." Willow's voice was barely a whisper; she lowered herself, sobbing on his blood-covered chest.  
  
"Oz Please.come back.please."  
  
"So...is Oz going to be all right?" Buffy sat by Willow in the hospital waiting room. Willow stared straight ahead, not moving, not speaking, just staring.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Huh...oh sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm just thinking..."  
  
"You think Oz is gonna be okay?"  
  
"I...I don't know...the doctors havn't said anything yet..."  
  
Willow slowly buried her head in her hands, trying to keep her tears at bay.  
  
Buffy started to lean towards her, about to comfort her. When a middle-aged man wearing a doctor's uniform, a clipboard in his hands walked in front of them.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg?"  
  
Willow looked up, an expression of fear and hopefullness on her face.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"The patient...Daniel is it?"  
  
Willow nodded, wiping away a tear with her sleeve.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Well, we were able to remove the bullet and stabilize him..."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Willow firmly cut the doctor off, her voice and expression stern.  
  
"He's going to be fine..."  
  
Willow sighed, her face smiling, Buffy leaned forwards, puling Willow into a hug, tears falling from both of their eyes.  
  
"Can I see him?" Willow looked at the doctor, her eyes shining from behind the tears.  
  
The doctor looked unsure for a moment, but his expression changed as he saw the hopefullness in her eyes. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Room 106." He pointed down the hall.  
  
"He might still be sleeping."  
  
The two girls slowly arose from their seats, walking slowly down the hall.  
  
Okay...this is the part of the dream where I wake up...  
  
Willow tensed as they reached his room, her breathing becoming heavy.  
  
Buffy lovingly placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Willow nodded, slowly walking over the threshold.  
  
She closed her eyes moment, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"I'll wait for you back at the dorm, okay?"  
  
Willow nodded back at Buffy standing in the doorway. Buffy slolwy turned away, walking back down the hall.  
  
Willow walked slowly towards a chair by the bed, her eyes focased on Oz's seemingly lifeless body.  
  
Abruptly, she covered her face in her hands, her loud sobs making her voice hoarse. WIthin a moment, she wiped her eyes, taking a seat on the chair. She stared at his pale body, with all the wires, machines, cords, and bright lights, it looked slightly like something out of a sci-fi movie.  
  
Slowly she reached forwards, gently taking his hand into hers.  
  
"Hey baby..." The tears came again, she did nothing to stop them.  
  
"It's me..."  
  
The sun flowed through the small hospital room. Oz's eyes slowly fluttered open, a groan escaping his throat. He knew he should be hurting like hell, but he noted his surroundings, and knew they had injected a number of pain killers into his system. He noticed that he wasn't wearing the usual hospital gown, and that his chest was bare, probably because they didn't want toput any pressure upon the wound. He turned his head to the side, a rush of pain running up his neck. He noticed a figure curled upon the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow's eyes opened, a smile growing on her face.  
  
"Oz...you're awake." She gently reached forwards again, taking his hand in hers once more.  
  
"You feeling okay?"  
  
"As good as you can get without actually being okay."  
  
Willow slightly laughed, looking into his eyes.  
  
Slowly a few small tears rolled form her eyes, down her cheeks, her sight still focased on his eyes.  
  
"Last night...I was really scared...you almost died..."  
  
Oz looked down for a moment.  
  
"I know...That's why I can't stay..."  
  
Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cain won't stop coming after me, you know that. And as long as I'm near you, you'll be in danger. I can't keep jumping in front of speeding bullets."  
  
The sobs came now, Willow gently squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
"Oz...please...you can't leave...I need you."  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'll be back, I promise. I just have to lay low untill the Cain threat's gone."  
  
Willow looked down, the sobs not stopping. She silently nodded.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise..."  
  
THE END  
  
*~*The Challenge*~*  
  
Here's a challenge for all of you, if you will take it. I hope you do, and that you have fun with it!  
  
CHALLENGE #1  
  
SUMMARY: Your own version of "New Moon Rising"  
  
MUST HAVES  
  
1. Oz still leaves, but he CAN come back if you want him to.  
  
2. Oz saying something about an animal cracker that is not the monkey or hippo.  
  
3. Willow saying, "All Gemini's to the raspberry hats!"  
  
4. Willow and Oz end up together. DUH! j/k  
  
5. Tara cannot be harmed in any physical way if you let her be in the story.  
  
6. Veruca must show up somehow, and Oz kills her to protect Willow.  
  
YOU DECIDE:  
  
1. Other couples  
  
2. If Tara is in the story.  
  
3. The ending.  
  
4. Everything else!  
  
Try to include at least 4 of these in your fic.  
  
1. A major character leaves.  
  
2. Someone getting shot.  
  
3. Someone falls in love with Oz, and he chooses Willow over him/her.  
  
4. Someone watching a soap opera. (Extra points if it's something about my soap, One Life to Live!)  
  
5. Spike yelling at the TV. (Can be used with #4.)  
  
6. Oz yelling at the TV.  
  
7. Willow yelling at the TV.  
  
8. Someone getting hit in the head with either a cross, a stake or a book. 


End file.
